conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Kingdom of Britannia
History and Founding With the end of World War II, it was clear that the Sun HAD begun to set on the British Empire. Having lost most of its colonies, the UK was a shadow of its former self, and, to lower financial burdens, had created the commonwealths as autonomous areas in the hope of slowing the backslide. It didn't happen. Gradually, many of Britain's colonies were stripped away as, in the early 21st Century, the Irish invaded Northern Ireland and quickly took it over, while Everett and Cascadia tore the choicest chunks out of Canada. Many Britons began to wish for pride and prestige that had been lost when the British Forces were defeated in Northern Ireland, where the majority of the people supported Britain. As a result, the Commonwealth began increasingly drawn together again, embodying what remained of Canada, Australia, New Zealand, India, South Africa and the United Kingdom. Pressure has increased inside the Commonwealth of Nations, long united under the crown of England, would be united under the flag of a Britannia. In Late February, with the end of the short retaking of Northern Ireland, all the intended member nations finalized the creation of the Empire of Britannia under Empress Elizabeth II. Demographics Population Population-wise, the Empire's growth has been fairly slow, and a large portion of its population was increased with the accepting of population centers in India and Nigeria, something that the Empire has begun to work on. In 2011, the Empire’s population was thus: *'The United Kingdom/Britain': 60,094,648 *[[Australia|'Australia']]: 19,731,984 *[[Canadian Confederation|'Canada']]: 12,238,704 *'New Zealand': 3,951,307 *'Gibraltar': 27,776 *'India: '''1,600,000,000 *'South Africa': 50,000,000 *'Nigeria': 150,000,000 *'Hong Kong': 7,000,000 Government Despite its status as an Empire in name, the Government of Britannia is closer to that of the USA than to the Empires of old. While the Empress remains the "head of state", each portion of Britannia is ruled by their own parliament, whose Governor-General, Prime Minister and Opposition Leader represent the Province in the National Parliament, presided over by the Prime Minister (currently Gordon Brown). Britannia's provinces retain their own individual identities fairly clearly, though their military hierarchy is considerably more integrated. David Miliband remains the Foreign Minister. The seat of government remains in London. Currently, the delegations consist of Australia, Canada, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom of England, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Wales, South Africa, Nigeria and India. Foreign Relations Britannia's policy has altered somewhat from that of its member nations. Britannia's relations with Cascadia and Everett, though, are fairly frosty, due to Cascadia and Everett's willingness to simply annex the seceded states of Quebec, Ontario New Foundland and Labrador and their claims of being the strongest economies. *'British Commonwealth''' (Founding Nation) *'NATO' (Founding Nation) *'United Nations' (Founding Nation, Security Council Permanent Seat) *'International Monetary Fund (IMF)'(Member Nation) *'G8' (Member Nation) *'G20' (Member Nation) *'European Union' (Member Nation) *'Council of Europe' (Member Nation) *'Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD)' (Member Nation) *'Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE)' (Member Nation) Economy The currency of Britannia is the Pound (which ranks above the American Dollar and Cascadian Casnara, but below that of the Everetti Dollar in terms of strength). Britannia, in its creation, has inherited an economy fairly damaged by the economic recession that is seen throughout the world. At the moment, an economic plan is being formulated by the parliaments of all five provinces. The Empire is slowly working off its debt through the removal of Droids and the devotion of more workers to Blue-collar jobs. To do this, it has lowered the minimal retirement age and lowered work hours of the average Britishman to create more job openings and slots. Currently, spending in many Government sectors have begun to divert to help poverty levels lower in India and Nigeria. Currently, due to Australia, New Zealand, United Kingdom being the largest contributers to aid to both Nigeria and India the Commonwealth has become more close then ever. Nigeria supports the Commonwealth with oil, India with its growing economy. Religion Military Current Military budgets for Britannia have been slashed for education in India and Nigeria, poverty levels, sex education and to support its modern welfare system. Total Forces *United Kingdom (2001): 210,450 *'Australia' (2001): 50,920 *'Canada (2004)': 60,000 *'New Zealand (1999)': 4,450 *'Total:' 325,820 Ground Infantry Britannian Ground Infantry are mostly Australian and British. Having joined in the pacification of Afghanistan and what is now Iraqistan, its troops are skilled in anti-insurgency combat. Britannian forces at the moment are forced to make do with anti-droid weaponry such as EMP Railguns Nevertheless, it is a state-of-the-art Force armed with some of the best and the most advanced equipment in the world. Royal Air Force The Britannian Royal Air Force has begun to upgrade to the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II. Currently, vessels that use anti-gravity are a minority and usually only exist in the Prototype stage. Navy Britannia has a reputation as one of the most powerful naval powers in the world, and it maintains a state-of-the-art Navy that has been allotted the use of droids (where the Ground and Air Forces have been given only limited access). Using Fusion Engines, Britannia’s two largest fleets (Pacific and Atlantic) remain one of the most, if not the powerful in their areas of Jurisdiction. The Indian and Pacific Ocean has been largely kept safe due to the efforts of the Britannian fleets. Space Program and Exploration Britannia has lacked in space exploration in recent years and has fallen behind the International community due to its operations in India and Nigeria. Category:Worlds Category:FW Storage